A toute vitesse
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Chaos. Ecrire sur quelqu'un qui ne peut pas rester assis. Lily est un feu follet, une étoile filante. Elle ne sait pas rester en place et croque la vie à pleine dents. Elle vit à toute vitesse sans pouvoir rester assise.


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Chaos**  
 **Ecrire sur quelqu'un qui ne peut pas rester assis**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter avait les cheveux de sa mère. Les yeux de son père. Elle ressemblait à sa grand mère paternelle. Elle était aussi canaille que son grand frère James.  
En y regardant bien, il était possible de trouver des traits de caractères ou physiques pour la relier à tout son arbre généalogique.  
Mais depuis sa naissance, il était une chose que personne n'arrivait à expliquer : Lily Luna Potter vivait à cent à l'heure.  
Elle ne tenait pas en place.  
Il lui fallait toujours être occupée, à droite ou à gauche.  
La garder immobile relevait de l'exploit.

Ses premières années de maternelle furent un calvaire. Pour Lily, pour ses parents convoqués régulièrement et pour la maîtresse devant supporter la demoiselle légèrement hyperactive.

Pourtant elle était adorable. Tout le monde était unanime.  
Sauf qu'elle ne restait jamais assise très longtemps.

Son père, Harry Potter, lui apprit à voler sur un balai dès son plus jeune âge. Elle sut très rapidement jouer au Quiddich.  
Naïvement Harry pensait qu'en épuisant sa fille, celle-ci resterait tranquille.  
Mais qu'elle soit fraîchement reposée ou épuisée, Lily n'arrêtait pas. Elle avait besoin de bouger.

Apprendre ses leçons ? Elle le faisait en marchant de long en large dans sa chambre.  
La faire rester à table ? Ginny devait la menacer de la ligoter pour qu'elle reste assise. Et encore. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens.

Harry, fier de sa petite princesse, et totalement gaga, ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Elle était vive et pleine d'énergie. Rien d'inquiétant.

Ginny, lasse de se battre avec sa fille, l'avait emmenée à Sainte Mangouste. Elle en repartit avec une potion relaxante - pour elle - et l'assurance qu'elle avait une petite fille pleine de vitalité en bonne santé.

Lily était une étoile filante. Elle passait à toute vitesse, semant sa bonne humeur perpétuelle.  
Lily était un feu follet. Elle croquait la vie à pleines dents, toujours souriante.

Quand vint le temps de rentrer à Poudlard, Ginny prit avant le départ de la potion relaxante. Elle soupçonnait que Lily serait encore plus électrique qu'habituellement.  
Une fois sur le quai, Lily trépignait, impatience de monter dans le train qui la faisait rêver depuis la toute première fois où elle l'avait vu, lors de la première rentrée de James.  
Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les recommandations de ses parents, déposa des bises légères sur leurs joues et partit comme une fusée en leur criant qu'elle leur enverrait un hibou de Poudlard.  
Harry sourit attendri de voir son dernier enfant prendre son envol tandis que Ginny se pinçait l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué.

Dans le train, Lily ne resta pas en place. A quoi bon ? Elle avait tant à découvrir.  
Elle passa de compartiment en compartiment, salua un nombre incalculable d'enfants, discuta parfois.

Pourtant, elle s'immobilisa dans le compartiment où se trouvait Albus. Il lui sourit et elle s'installa face à lui et à son meilleur ami.

Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de Scorpius. Par son frère, par ses parents, qui se disputaient à son sujet. Scorpius Malefoy. Le fils de l'ancien ennemi de son père.

Lorsque ses yeux émeraude croisèrent son regard de mercure, elle resta calme pour la première fois de sa courte vie. Elle était fascinée.

Elle savait le garçon introverti et plein de retenue comme son frère. Un brin timide peut être.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à être captivée à ce point par lui.

Ils s'observèrent avec fascination tous les deux, sous l'œil étonné d'Albus. Puis, posément, Lily Luna Potter, la jeune fille qui n'avait jamais su tenir en place, sortit un livre de son sac et s'installa confortablement.  
Elle ne bougea pas du reste du voyage.


End file.
